darkseasonspersonalfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Willington
Luna Willington is one of the main protagonists of the seasons, She is characterized for being a soul bender with Fox ears/tail and the loving companion of Ace Palmer. Early Life Luna was born in the 20th of May, 1892, in the english province of Bristol but at a very young age she had to move to northern france with her family due to economical complications, after settling in france, she and her family started to live as farmers and lived very peacefully. Luna passed the time by playing with her sister Anna Willington, this is how she gained her incredable agiltiy and parkour habillities. The 1st world war and First contact When she was 21, her father left to fight in the trenches against the Axis, with her mother sick, Luna and her sister had to sustain the house by hunting, this made Luna gain incredible assassin like capacities in terms of free running and combat, for 4 years, she and her sister made an astonishing duo until they made contact with the Orium which killed their mother and imprisioned them on the Fakunx testing facility. During her time in the facility, she became a Soul bender but for some reason also gained fox ears and a fox tail leaving her to be an abnormallity amongst the prisoners. Escape and Revolt At around 23 of November 1917, she and many prisioners would take advantege of a system glitch to escape the facility, with her and her sister leading the angry humans, they escaped and became the Resitance, with her and her sister being the leaders of the southern region, the Willington sisters eventually became legends amidst men, this went on to the formation of the Black Cat operation which resulted in Anna's death, after that, the circle around the Orium we're formed and Luna alone as to lead the resistance to victory. 2nd Season ark Luna is the main focus of the 2nd season being portrayed as the experient war veteran and the substitute to the deceased Ellie Reifinger, during the events of the 2nd season story ark, she attempts suicide once after being shown that the Orium were almost winning, but thanks to Ace Palmer, she regained her will to fight back and eventually would be the one responsible for the extinction of the Orium after the downfall of the resitance. Physical Appearence, Powers and Personallity Luna Willington is around 6'6 feet tall and weights around 98 pounds, she is characterized by her standard female body type and her Fox ears and tail, Luna is the best one in the group at hand to hand combat having mastered closed quarters combat techniques and has the hability to absorb soul energy and use it as a weapon, she is also capable of engaging in the Beserk mode, she also uses a set of dual weild pistols. Luna is known for being Tom Boyish, Bossy and incredibly mean spirited, only being "nice" to the people she cares about, but once she is nice, she can be really nice. Trivia -Luna is shown to have a softer side, but only with Ace Palmer -It is said that she suffers from PTSD due to the events of the Orium invasion - Luna has a strong hate for her Fox ears and Tail since she considers them a major imperfection on her body. Quotes "Wake up sleeping beauty" The first time she speaks "Live long and prosper you wonderful man" The Words Luna preaches before attempting suicide "It's Mister Fox to you dickface" Luna's response to her beign called Fox "It feels like...i'm being cooked alive...." Luna's thought's while in Beserk Mode "I'm not sure either Ace, I'm not sure either..." Luna to Ace in the ending of the 2nd season